The O'Brien Center for Advanced Renal Microscopic Analysis will provide the resources and expertise necessary to apply structural and functional imaging technologies to further the understanding of renal physiology, disease processes and their therapy as a Regional, National and International Core facility. The Administrative Core will provide scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methodologies in a cost-effective manner to foster Investigations; coordinate and integrate diverse activities of all elements of the O'Brien Center, facilitate interactions and collaborations among the research base, ensure quality control of the core services; oversee the O'Brien Fellows Program; and organize and support the educational enrichment program to serve all investigators.